1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infinitely variable transmission comprising at least one pair of friction members including a hollow conical body receiving therein an ellipsoidal member which is arranged pivotally relative to the conical body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known transmission of this type has its output shaft firmly mounted on a support bearing whereas the input shaft and a drive motor associated therewith are mounted pivotally about the axis of the output shaft. In order to change the transmission ratio, it is, consequently, necessary to pivot the motor together with the drive means which is objectionable not only because of the weight of the components involved but also because such an arrangement requires a substantial space which is not always available.